User blog:ArtMaster7/Zaphira the Pyrophoenix
Zaphira, the Pyrophoenix is a custom champion in League of Legends. Lore No one knows, not even the Cryophoenix herself, that the Frejlord was once the land of the Pyrophoenix. A distant part of Frejlord's history, the land was a once paradise and a home for a revered creature, Zaphira the Pyrophoenix. Zaphira guards and protects the land and the ancients creatures living in it. She maintains the peace against those who try to take over her land with her brilliant flames. But the peace Zaphira preserved for a long time ended. Foreign creatures called Watchers attacked Zaphira's land. After a long battle, Zaphira was defeated and disappeared. The Watchers became successful in conquering Frejlord. Without the Pyrophoenix's existence, Frejlord was covered in ice. Many years have passed, Zaphira was forgotten. But her strong devotion and the will to guard Frejlord did not cease, and those gave birth to a new guardian from the frozen Frejlord, the Cryophoenix. But not only her good intentions were given life form. Before she disappeared, Zaphira had sworn to the Watchers that she will return and she will reclaim her land from them. Zaphira's hatred against the Watchers had given rise to an evil creature of fiery hate, known as Brand. Abilities When Zaphira's , the Flames of Rebirth engulf her for up to 5 seconds. Zaphira enters upon taking fatal damage while engulfed by the flames. |description2= Fire then spreads around Zaphira, creating a Burning Grave which persists for 6 seconds, dealing (3 level)}} magic damage every second to enemies within the area. After Burning Grave, Zaphira is revived, having . |description3=If Zaphira was engulfed by the Flames of Rebirth but did not take fatal damage on the duration, the cooldown of this ability is reduced to 60 seconds. |static = 250 |range= |targeting = Flames of Rebirth is a passive ability that triggers when Zaphira's health drops down to 20% or lower. Flames of Rebirth's cooldown starts upon Zaphira's death or after the duration ends. }} Zaphira unleashes down a ball of fire to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies within , their movement speed by 70% that decays over 0.75 second, and creating an area of Scorched Earth. |description2= Scorched Earth persists for 6 seconds or until a Fire Wall is created from it, dealing magic damage every second to enemies on it. |leveling= |range= / / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=4 }} Target Zaphira or a nearby Scorched Earth to mark it as the origin of Fire Wall. |description2= Zaphira creates a passable wall of fire from the origin to the target direction which persists for 3 seconds, dealing true damage every second to all enemies in contact with it, and converting all of Zaphira's magic damage into true damage. |description3= After a brief delay, the wall expands and connects one of its end to the closest Scorched Earth. Fire Wall can expand twice, and each expansion increases the wall's duration by 1 second. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |targeting = Fire Wall is a direction-targeted ability. |additional = The Scorched Earth becomes an end once it is connected to the Fire Wall. }} Zaphira causes 3 succeeding explosions in the target direction. The 1st explosion appears after a 0.5 second delay, and each subsequent explosions appear after a 0.25 second delay. Each explosion deals magic damage to enemies within the area and grants for 1 second. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=13 |targeting='Eruption' is a direction-targeted ability. |additional = Each explosion has an area of 400-units, having Eruption a total of 1200-unit cast range. }} Each tick from Zaphira's active abilities gains % chance to deal bonus magic damage. |description2= Zaphira creates a spinning vortex of flames in the target area after a 0.4 second delay, which then persists for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage in 0.5 second intervals to enemies in contact with it. |description3= Fire Whirl decreases in size over the duration. |leveling= |range= / |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting = Fire Whirl is a point-blank area of effect. |additional = * The passive of this ability does not apply to Flames of Rebirth. * The initial magic damage from Aflame can apply the bonus magic damage. * Each explosion from Eruption can apply the bonus magic damage. }} Category:Custom champions